The conventional way to move an object with wheels on a flat surface is to install driving wheels on both the left and the right sides at the bottom of the object and with a supporting universal wheel located at the front end or rear end thereof. This structure is illustrated in FIG. 1. If the two driving wheels move in the same direction, the object goes forward or backward. When one of the driving wheels moves and the other stays still, or the two wheels move in opposite directions, the object changes its direction, turning left or right by 90 degrees, then continues to go forward or backward. The result is that the object goes to the left or right. This type of movement has significant shortcomings, that is, it has to perform an extra action to turn while changing direction. Therefore, it is both time and energy consuming. When the object just starts to move, it can only move forward or backward, that means that the object has to travel through a distance, about 0.78 of the wheel interval. Where one wheel moves and the other stays still, the object also has to go forward or backward when it just starts to move. While the two wheels move in opposite directions, the object can be seen as staying still. This kind of moving structure is called a “two direction moving” structure. Most cars, toys or other objects moving on a flat surface can only do this kind of “two direction moving.”